


和好

by Limbreeze



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, meanie
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limbreeze/pseuds/Limbreeze
Summary: 一个随便写得车
Kudos: 14





	和好

-

公认脾气最好的金珉奎，今天却突然冷着个脸。即使面对的是年长自己一岁的权顺荣，他也仍旧不买账，一直举着个手机，把自己的脸挡得严严实实。

“圆佑啊，你又惹珉奎生气了吗？”

权顺荣戳了戳全圆佑的肩，朝金珉奎的位置努了努嘴。

“没有啊，你为什么老觉得是我惹他生气啊。”

全圆佑皱了皱眉。

“毕竟，你们俩现在是……那种关系了嘛。”

权顺荣伸出两只食指，彼此对了对头。

“哪种关系啊？”

全圆佑的注意力早已经不在和权顺荣的聊天上了，点开的手游已经加载地差不多了，活动一下手指做准备，很快就可以开始游戏了。

“就……那种关系啊！！”

“算了，你就和你的游戏谈恋爱去吧。珉奎呀，小荣哥哥来给你送温暖了。”

……

手机里虽然一直在放连续剧，但金珉奎并没有开声音，他坐在后面，一直在默默地听着权顺荣和全圆佑的对话。心里本来还剩下的那么一丁点儿小期待，最终还是被全圆佑低头开始打游戏的行为给掐死了。

“珉奎呀，小荣哥哥来……”

权顺荣刚凑到金珉奎身边，都还没来得及坐下，金珉奎就立即翻了个身，背对着权顺荣。

“顺荣哥对不起，我今天心-情-不-好。”

最后那四个字，金珉奎是故意大声说的，还特地拖长了音。权顺荣听明白什么意思了，于是朝后看了看全圆佑，又转了回来。

“可是珉奎啊，圆佑他戴着耳机呢。”

……

金珉奎生气的原因，其实很简单，那就是全圆佑在打游戏两小时之内说的话，比一个星期对自己说得话还要多。

虽然金珉奎一直自认心态很好，而且在确认关系之前，他就已经做好了心理准备。

但日积月累的落差，多多少少还是让他有些消化不了。

平时工作忙，金珉奎只有偶尔运气好，才能轮到和全圆佑一个顺序，去换衣服做造型。金珉奎说五句，全圆佑能应一句就已经很不错了，偶尔想摸下腰调调情，还会被全圆佑打手板。

在宿舍那就更不用说了，全圆佑和崔胜澈住一间，两个游戏虫扎堆，愣是把卧室改造成了网吧，把本该留给床的位置，给了电脑。

能在宿舍的休息的时间本来就不多，唯一能见到不玩游戏的全圆佑，只有金珉奎偶尔早起做清洁的时候：全圆佑揪着被子窝成一团，金珉奎就坐到床边，看着他安静的睡脸，伸出手去轻轻揉他那鸡窝一样乱的头发，再低头落个吻，吻眉心，吻鼻尖，吻嘴唇。

但是全圆佑和崔胜澈打游戏实在是打得太凶了，像是真把宿舍当成了网吧，喊金珉奎最多的时候就是要拉面、要炸酱面、要可乐。

“还有酱萝卜，别忘了呀，珉奎！”

说完又再次陷入“厮杀”。

起初金珉奎端来东西后，在一边站着等他们吃完，就会端着盘子离开。之后就是单纯地站在一边看，看两人对着屏幕打得热火朝天。全圆佑手指疯狂按动的键位，不仅是能输出角色攻击的键位，还是打开他自己话匣子的神奇按钮。

“就是一‘奶妈’怎么还冲在最前面当肉盾呢？血条都不够我打两下的，不会玩就别玩。”

“胜澈哥你刚刚那波操作不错哦，不过还是不如我，嘻嘻。”

……

可只要金珉奎一开口，全圆佑就会立马转过来，冷着脸说：

“珉奎啊，哥哥们在玩游戏呢。”

金珉奎被全圆佑冷漠的态度伤到了心，还一度苦恼得睡不着觉，他打开NAVER搜了很久很久，但却始终没找到答案。

老天可真是爱捉弄人啊，平时金珉奎想要和全圆佑坐在一起的时候，怎么都坐不到一块儿。可现在正生着全圆佑的气呢，全圆佑倒是坐到自己边上来了。

金珉奎草草地吃过飞机餐后，就靠到椅背上打开了蓝牙耳机的声音，拿起手机开始认真得看起了电视剧。

而坐在身旁的全圆佑呢，也自顾自地做着自己的事，戴着耳机看着自己选得电影，一边看一边吃饭。

此次航行的目的地是日本，虽然距离不远，但对于早早起床赶往机场的成员们来说，也是足够疲惫。等到成员们差不多都吃完了，空姐把餐盘收走之后便熄了灯，还每人发了一条大毛毯。

金珉奎并没有睡，他眯着眼睛靠在椅背上，默默地看着全圆佑撕开毛毯的包装袋，然后把左半边毯子盖到了自己的身上。

“我知道你没有睡着。”

全圆佑趁着把毯子往金珉奎身上盖的时候，在他耳边说道。

但金珉奎无动于衷。

这个航空公司发得毛毯可真是大啊，大到完全能够横着盖住两张座椅，即使有人在毯子背后搞小动作，也看不出来什么。

全圆佑见金珉奎没有反应，也假装靠着椅子睡，但不安分的手还是在毛毯的遮掩下，跑到了金珉奎那边。

他用小拇指悄咪咪得戳着金珉奎的手，勾起手指又迅速放下，像一只用尾巴试探的猫，挑逗完就立即抽身，反反复复，乐此不疲。

“哥再这样的话，我是真得会生气的。”

金珉奎用小指反勾住了全圆佑的小指，起身在全圆佑耳边低声说道。

两人在昏暗的机舱内相互凝望，周围的呼吸声掩护着把两人此时的呼吸与心跳。全圆佑的左手被金珉奎握住了，没法动弹，只能伸出右手抚着金珉奎的脸，亲吻了嘴唇之后又绕到耳边。

“我去趟洗手间。”

全圆佑说。

金珉奎自然明白是什么意思，他脱下外套，在全圆佑起身离开座位的五分钟后，也掀开毛毯离开了座位。

此时的机舱被昏暗的灯光与此起彼伏的呼吸声所充斥，空乘也不再提供服务，全都坐回到自己的位置上，系上了安全带。

金珉奎推开门的时候，全圆佑正准备脱掉上衣，他今天穿得是简单白色的短袖，料子隐隐约约能透出乳晕。

见金珉奎进来，全圆佑便停了手里的动作，衣服都没来得及收拾好，还露着一大片腹部，整个人便朝前迈了一步，用双手环住了金珉奎的脖子。

“现在想要干什么呢，圆佑哥。”

金珉奎这句“圆佑哥”喊得无比刻意，刻意到全圆佑都反应过来了，整个人趴在他身上没有动作，僵硬了大概一两秒钟。

平时两人独处的时候，金珉奎从来不会带着名字管自己叫哥。绝大多数时间是叫哥，用宛如撒娇一般的语调，亲昵得叫着，有些时候也会叫自己“圆佑”、“小圆”。

全圆佑也很少去介意两人之间那一年不到的差距。

但不是现在。

“顺荣说你生气了。”

全圆佑抬头看着金珉奎。

“是生气了，生哥的气，已经很久了。”

金珉奎不想掩饰，于是就直截了当地说了。

“是因为我在后台准备的时候不理你吗？”

“不是。”

“是因为我们很久没做了吗？”

“也不是。”

金珉奎深吸了一口气，把全圆佑轻轻推到了墙上。

“哥就那么喜欢游戏吗？喜欢到了几乎不理睬我的程度。和哥谈恋爱的人是我，而不是游戏啊。我以为自己已经做好心理准备了，但没想到哥的区别对待会那么明显，也没想到我会吃电脑游戏的醋……”

金珉奎说着说着，内心的委屈又从心底涌了上来。

“哥在游戏里说得话，比对我一星期说过的话还要多。”

“和游戏比，我对哥就这么没有吸引力吗？”

……

全圆佑没有说话，只是抬头看着站在面前垂着头嘟囔抱怨的，自己的年下恋人。

“我明明什么都没做错啊，可是哥只要一玩游戏就会莫名其妙地对我发脾气，嫌我这里嫌我那里。”

“我太生气了……”

全圆佑用双手捧住金珉奎的脸，挺直了自己的背，让两人的视线交汇在一起。

他没有说话，又像刚刚一样，轻轻地吻了吻金珉奎的嘴唇，吻了一会儿便探出舌尖，钻进双唇的缝隙，去勾金珉奎的舌。

他们吻得渐渐入了迷，舌尖交缠时发出的水声，在密闭又狭小的洗手间里放大。

金珉奎把全圆佑抵在墙上吻，直到全圆佑的脸颊泛起粉色，才移开嘴唇。

金珉奎的吻技一向很好，即使两人都身为队内的rap担当，全圆佑有时仍会被他吻到有些缺氧。

全圆佑那双天生就带着性感的细长双眼，在接过吻之后，变得更加性感。他的眼前仿佛被蒙上了一层薄纱，那稍微有些涣散的视线，似乎写满了暗示与挑逗。

“所以，哥叫我来这里是想要做什么。”

明明两人曾经在宿舍的浴室做过不止一次，但金珉奎还是喜欢在这种时候明知故问。

“做爱。”

全圆佑的声音变得软了下去。

“但是我生哥的气了，不想和哥做爱。”

虽然金珉奎这么说，可手却朝下摸去，揉捏着全圆佑被顶起的裆部。

“想要。”

全圆佑的声音听起来很像是在撒娇。

“我可以惩罚哥吗？”

金珉奎和全圆佑换了个位置，让全圆佑站到了镜子前，自己则站到他身后。

“哥从来都不让我用后入的，所以今天想要拿它作为惩罚。”

全圆佑破天荒地没有拒绝，先是利落地脱掉了自己的衣服，再去脱金珉奎的。

金珉奎把全圆佑抱到洗手台上，一边和他接吻，一边用手撸动着他的性器。

全圆佑是很敏感的体质，敏感到接吻接久了就会硬的程度。也大概是因为很久没有做过了，身体变得比之前要更敏感，所以金珉奎还没有弄多久，全圆佑就射了出来。

金珉奎故意举着手等着，等精液顺着他的左手快要滑倒腕部的时候，才伸出舌头去舔，他一边看着全圆佑，一边把他的精液吃得干干净净。

“哥真得很甜。”

金珉奎的脸上挂起了笑，一副意犹未尽的样子。

全圆佑伸出手想要抱金珉奎，说自己的后面已经开始流水，想要金珉奎把性器放进去。

“不带套也没关系的。”

全圆佑以为金珉奎是在为这个犹豫不决，特地补充说道。

“哥自慰给我看吧，就当作是另一个小惩罚。”

飞机偶尔小幅度的颠簸，以及稍微有些不舒服的洗手台，让金珉奎把全圆佑抱到了马桶上。

全圆佑倒没有害羞，反而大张着腿，一只手上下套弄着自己的性器，另一只手的手指正一根一根，慢慢地朝自己那一张一合的小穴里塞去。

全圆佑的后穴真得流了很多水，手指在模仿交合动作的时候，发出了噗嗤噗嗤的水声。不知道是前面还是后面的高潮，让他加快了手里的动作，水声更大了，配合着愈发急促的喘息声一起，在高潮到来的那一瞬间，化为了软糯绵长的呻吟。

“珉奎……”

高潮的时候，全圆佑喊了金珉奎的名字。

全圆佑身上白嫩的皮肤开始泛起粉色，明明有眼球干燥症，此时的双眼却莫名泪眼汪汪的，看上去无辜地惹人怜。他就这么一边看着金珉奎，一边用双手扒开自己的双腿，让后穴能被金珉奎看得更清楚些。

“和我做爱吧，珉奎。”

即使金珉奎平时是个特别能忍的人，但面对全圆佑直言不讳的邀请，也选择了举旗投降。

被束缚在内裤中的性器早已把薄薄的布料顶了起来，金珉奎刚伸手去把内裤朝下拉，动作却不及全圆佑快：他整个人跪坐在地上，用牙齿咬住了金珉奎的内裤边。

金珉奎从不曾要求全圆佑为自己口交，一是不舍得，二还是不舍得。可全圆佑此时却乖乖地跪坐在地上，用手不停撸动着自己的性器，再用温热的口舌，一点一点地将它包裹。

金珉奎拒绝不了。

舌尖正转着圈舔弄马眼，口水的声音在此时显得色情又淫荡。硕大的性器在全圆佑娇嫩的嘴唇上来回摩擦，他的双颊在被性器插入的时候鼓起，抽出来时会牵出一缕银丝，连着性器与双唇，好似二者不可分离一般。

全圆佑一副很享受的样子，他总会迫不及待地把刚从自己嘴里抽出去的性器，重新含入嘴里。

他抬头去看金珉奎的模样，在金珉奎的眼里就像一只无辜又可爱的猫。

但是嘴里怎么会说出让人脸红心跳的荤话呢。

“珉奎为什么还不射出来呢。”

“快射出来吧，珉奎的也应该是甜的。”

金珉奎不再为所谓“男人的尊严”而坚持了，他自己伸手快速地套弄了几下，然后朝全圆佑的脸上射了出去。

他一股一股地射着，起初射到了全圆佑的脸上，又挂到了他的眼睛上，粘住了细长的眼睫毛，让全圆佑没法睁眼。

后来全圆佑学明白了，于是探出舌头，把头凑到性器跟前，模样像极了等待哺乳的生物，只为等金珉奎把精液射进自己的嘴里。

“珉奎也是甜的。”

全圆佑说道。

全圆佑讨厌后入式的原因很简单：害羞，羞耻。

金珉奎在性爱至高潮的时候，偶尔会变得有些失控，他会强迫自己看着镜子，看着自己一脸淫荡的样子。虽说只是为了增加情趣，但看着自己像那小说里写得娼妓一般，心里多少有点奇怪。

“哥要是不愿意看的话也还是得看，因为这是哥要受到的惩罚，你也答应过的。”

金珉奎让全圆佑面对镜子站着，身体与洗手台保持平行，屁股撅起，露出小穴来。

性器的插入因为有体液的浸润而无比顺利，金珉奎一下子就把自己的性器插了进去，为了不伤到全圆佑，他并没有很用力地把整根都插进去。

“嘶……啊……”

全圆佑发出好听的呻吟，他整个人超前伸去，像只被午后阳光扰醒的慵懒的猫。

“会痛吗？”

金珉奎有点担心。

“不会。”

“再用力点也是可以的。”

金珉奎照做了，他开始逐渐增加自己抽插的频率，全圆佑呻吟的频率也随之增加。他嗯嗯啊啊的声音被抽送的动作碾碎成一个个小音节，呼出气在镜子上留下证据。

飞机引擎的声音之大，以至于他们在这里怎么寻欢都不会有人注意。

金珉奎伸手抵住镜子，身子下压，趴在全圆佑的背上，他看着被雾气笼罩的镜子隐隐约约地透出两人交合的身影，便挥手擦去了雾气。镜中的两人浑身赤裸，也不知是镜子上残留的水滴，还是挂在彼此身上的汗液，让画面变得更加色情。

“哥喊得很好听，再大点声吧。”

金珉奎把嘴巴贴到全圆佑的耳边说，说完还咬了咬他的耳阔，又落下一个吻。

全圆佑便叫出来了，叫得比刚才更要大声。被擦去一次雾气的镜子更难起雾，全圆佑就这么面对着镜子，看着自己与金珉奎交欢的样子，看着金珉奎的性器一直抽插着自己的后穴，持续不断地快感从后穴顺着脊背爬上身体，直至麻痹整个身体。

达到高潮的时候他无意间瞥见了自己的脸，一副无比享受的淫荡色情模样，看上去完全就不是往常的自己，而是书里写得娼妓。

但这又如何呢？

全圆佑的性器也不由自主地射出了精液。

他想明白金珉奎到底是为什么喜欢这个体位了。

性爱是美好的，谁不想为它再多增添一些情趣呢。

飞机突如其来的颠簸让金珉奎的性器插得更深，刚刚高潮过的全圆佑又再一次舒服地叫了出声。

洗手间的门随即被打开，广播声也随之在客舱里响起，但还没念一半就停止了。

是虚惊一场。

金珉奎把门再次锁上，刚一回头全圆佑便偏过头来要和自己接吻。

离航行结束还有半个多小时，全圆佑说还想做，但是不要是后入式了。

“我想看着你操我。”

全圆佑说。

金珉奎看着那样的全圆佑，莫名其妙地脸红了，不过他还是照做了，但只是草草地做了，他怕没有时间帮全圆佑清理穴口，会生病，也担心没时间收拾残局。

“就留到下次。”

全圆佑说好。

……

从飞机上下来后的权顺荣，觉得金珉奎和全圆佑两个人之间的氛围突然不太一样了，居然还并肩一起走出关了？

“你们两个，和好了？”

“嗯。”

“和好了。”

END.

(没有下次了)


End file.
